Marosia (NC)
From the flames of a remnanted, military dominated government, rose Marosia from the flames. Military strongmen stepped aside for the emperor Teran(named after the famous Mexican general Manuel Teran), who united the empire under a single flag and made the nation emerge from the stage of a second world nation into the brightness of a furious and magnificient industrial and military superpower capable of combating any nation and with a high possibility of winning. Closening ties with the Eastern Canadian Republic, the Meridian States, and Avalon, made the nation an incredibly strong force in the field of diplomacy, being an active member of the DAC, to the extent of maintaining their space stations and defense platforms after the alliance disolved. Marosia participated in many alliances such as the Allies, The Great American Alliance, and the Alliance of Peace. With well developed and pro-agricultural and pro-industrial policies, Marosia's economy grew to be the largest within a few years, dominating many markets. However, the strong and fierce Holy Empire of Avalon surpassed Marosia and established themselves as the second superpower, after the Israeli Empire. Marosia made sure to regulate her industries to make quality goods, provide sufficient training to employees, and supply the empire's factories with machinery which was safe and efficient. A durable, damage resistant infrastructure was a key part in the growth of the Marosian economy, the "Colombian Dry Canal" and the "Colombian Industrial Mall" being among the most important of Marosia's infrastructural buildings. History The nation was originally named Columbia, not to be confused with Colombia, during the NC 36-41 restart by F3NR3L, a noob Nation Creation player. With his strong economic only policies boosting the nation's economy to a high par level, Columbia's economy was secure while HOME DEFENSE was initiated. HOME DEFENSE, which later became known as Home Front Defense and Home Defense Protocol, was a plan to established a well laid out and effective defense grid including the incorporation of a observation grid to provide intelligence on both every day activities and in the case of an invasion, the enemy force. Having secured both defense and economy, Columbia began targeting illegal interprises who called Columbia their home. With the help of 123xyz8, Columbia established a plan to target and take out criminal syndicates and drug organizations by both espionage, common policing methods which had been enhanced by an excellent police force, and by off shore patrols which were along both the coasts of California and Columbia to find and take out smuggler boats. Sever punishments were dealt to drug smuggler found attempting to smuggle drugs to and from these two nation, resulting in an immediate drop in smuggling rates, which at the time was a major problem in the nation. With diplomacy beginning between Columbia and Panama, serious progress was made in furthering relations with player nations. Alliances were established with Avalon, Eastern Canadian Republic, Meridia, and several other nations who Columbia found worthy of being the nations allies. With the establishment of major diplomatic ties, Columbia focused on annexing Panama. Numerous attempts were made to become close with Panama, but were declined by Rpvictor for the next two weeks. After Panama had been annexed, a short change in government resulted in the Panama Empire, which was later abolished, forming The Imperial Empire of Gran Colombia. After a series of annexations which engulfed the northwest coast of South America and a war that consumed Roraima, known as The War of Roraima, Gran Columbia had become a regional power. Gran Colombia's aggressive tactics in the War of Roraima off set many South American nations against the nation. However, Colombia was able to quickly ally Argentina and annex them, at an incredibly fast pace which made many players even doubt the existence of the annexation. Gran Colombia now engulfed a large chunk of South America, leaving Gran Colombia as an imperialistic power. In an attempt to further both security and military power, Gran Colombia launched Home Defense Protocol and begin research into cheaply produced carbon nanotubes, tesla weaponry, and supercarrier Charybds-class. Later development of DNA Quantum computing and Biological engineering technologies allowed Emperor Teran to immortalize himself in the form of a supercomputer. At this point, the empire created 20 battalions of super advanced androids and sent them in combat against the entirety of Brazil. With only 1 casualty out of every 200 androids, the androids obliterated the oppisition and secured Brazil under the control of the empire, officially forming it into the Marosian Empire. Using the extreme power of the empire to threaten the rest of the sovereign nations in South America, Marosia was able to annex every nation remaining, forming a unified South American empire under the name of Marosia. At this point moderation intervened, saying that due to the rapid expansion of certain players, such as f3n, they were now subejct to financial problems. With great economic instability, Marosia had to build up the now shattered remnants of an economy to its once powerhouse level nation. After restoring the economy of the nation, Marosia once again built and expanded their defenses and began developing advanced technology. After a short merge with the Eastern Canadian Republic, Marosia merged with the Meridians to form the Luna Confederation of Marosia. Meridians and Marosians worked side by to develop advanced technology. The merge later dissolved. With the invasion of the peaceful Eastern Canadian Republic by Omental, Marosia was left alone in the world against an alliance of 2nd world nations spear headed by Rache Glock. Daemonica maintained affairs with both sides, but stayed neutral. Category:Former Nations Category:South American Nations Category:Nation Creation Countries